


With You

by salvadore



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Post-Canon, ToT: Chocolate Box
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 08:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12477132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salvadore/pseuds/salvadore
Summary: It's Halloween for Lakewood's Final Girls





	With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kissoffools](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissoffools/gifts).



> Happy Halloween, kissoffools! You had so many great prompts in your letter, and I am so stoked to get to write for you! Especially Audrey/Brooke stuff. Hopefully I've managed a little of the character study you were looking for, and I hope you enjoy! ♥

"Are you feeling better?" Brooke asks.

Her voice rouses Audrey from where she had actually started to drift off with her head in Brooke's lap. There's a gentle touch to the crown of Audrey's head. Long fingernails begin to comb soothingly through her short hair. The touch sends shivers down Audrey's skin. She curls her fingers in the silk fabric of Brooke's dress.

"Yeah, sorry," Audrey says. She means to get up and make herself presentable, she does. But as soon as she opens her eyes the fluorescent lighting in the room makes her close them again.

They're in the green room for what is, in Audrey's opinion, the stupidest reality TV idea the world has known. And she's counting those HGTV shows from Canada about being a terrible contractor.

Because it hadn't been enough for people that the Lakewood Murder case had been done to death. There wasn't a true crime channel or podcast without an episode on it. No, someone had to have the idea bright idea to bring the Final Four on for a 3rd anniversary "Reunion Special."

And somehow they'd all agreed to it.

Audrey doesn't know why she's here. She doesn't want to answer awkward questions. Not about what happened with film school. What her plans are now. Who she's dating. None of it was anyone's business.

But more than anything, Audrey really doesn't want to talk about Piper.

It hadn't felt real until they were in the dressing room though. And she'd sort of panicked. Which is how Brooke had found her when she'd come back from the vending machines. She'd come in with a flourish, presenting the sodas she'd bought for chasers. They'd taken liqueur from the hotel, and it had been so cute when Brooke had winked flirtatiously, slipping the bottles into her purse. So seeing Brooke's brow furrowed in worry as she had to deal with Audrey's wringing hands? Well Audrey felt like she'd ruined the fun. Part of the selling point on the show had been a free trip to Los Angeles with Brooke. Talking about their trauma for a nation-wide audience had been, as Noah had put it, a secondary thing.

Audrey twists, burying her face deeper against Brooke's thigh. She's nauseous more than she is angry, now. Her fury had deflated, leaving her with nothing but the need to be sick.

Intending to take a deep, steadying breath, Audrey parts her lips. The wet of her lower lip catches on the fabric of the dress. When she exhales, though, she feels Brooke shudder.

"What are you planning to do down there?" Brooke teases.

Audrey turns her head so she can see Brooke sucking her lower lip between her teeth. Brooke smiles down at her, and it tugs the edges of her lips. Her teeth peek from between the dark lipstick painted on her lips. Audrey can't help the way her fingers curl tighter in Brooke's dress, stomach warm. Anticipation makes her toes curl.

"Nothing. Not while we're in this stuffy dressing room," Audrey snarks.

"Never stopped me," Brooke winks. And she knows full well it won't stop Audrey either. Her fingers draw gently through Audrey's hair again. And Audrey thinks, not for the first time since they got together  that she's in trouble. Has been for more than the four months they've been together now. Probably ever since that Halloween party Brooke threw. Even though it had turned into a horror show after, Audrey still remembers how Brooke had looked. Her eyes had kept flicking to stare at Audrey's lips. And she'd sucked breaths between her own parted lips. The bonfire had glowed on her skin and in her hair; and for one moment Audrey thought that Brooke would sway closer. She thought Brooke might close the distance and kiss her.

"If you really want to leave, we can leave," Brooke says. Like they didn't sign a hundred contracts. As if either of them can pay the production team back for the flights and hotels, or for the way they had cleaned out the mini-fridge.

“I'll put my heels back on and text Emma,” Brooke promises.

They don’t get that far before the lights go out in the room. Suddenly there’s a banging on the door.

“Audrey, Brooke, it’s me! Open up,” Emma hollers.

Brooke uses her cellphone as a flashlight, and holds Audrey's arm as they move in dark.

When they open the door, Emma’s standing outside with an empty vase upside down in her hand. The way she's clutching it, it's clearly intended as a makeshift weapon. She has a set to her shoulders, and she's pulled her hair up in a messy bun. The make-up team had spent hours curling it, no way would Emma touch it if this weren't serious. The sleeves of her shirt are rolled up and she looks determined. Audrey hates to think of it all - how Emma looks, the cut in electricity, the urgency - of it meaning someone is about to die. But historically it has.

"I knew this was a bad idea," Emma says.

"We know, Emma. Duval rule number 1: Avoid Halloween." From her purse Brooke pulls out her keys. With a flick of a well-manicured thumb the long metal tube on the key chain flips out a long blade. "Lucky for us. We're the apex predators, babe."

She winks at Audrey. Audrey wants to roll her eyes, but she also wants to kiss her. With a flick of her wrist, she extends her baton instead. It makes a fwip sound, and Audrey tests the swing of it.

"Are Noah and Stavo still at the book signing?" Audrey asks once they step cautiously into the now darkened hallway.

"Yeah, I managed to text them before someone killed the lights in my dressing room," Emma says. "I made them promise to meet us far away from here."

"Good. Then let's get the hell out of here," Brooke says. She grabs for Audrey's hand, squeezing it quickly before they move to cover Emma's lead. Ready, as always, to have her back in the face of danger. Weapons raised, they hurry through the dark, ready to give whoever is messing with them hell.


End file.
